Home Wrecker
by toughwolf2227
Summary: When Donna Tobin keeps trying to push her way into Jack and Kim's relationship, Kim gives Donna a piece of her mind. Based on Gretchen Wilson's song "Home Wrecker" Reposted


**I reposted this to get rid of a review from a member of eliminator. And if you're a member and reading this, why don't you just leave us alone and let us post our stories. A lot of other people make songfics so just let us do what we want and stop bashing us. If you want to report me, fine but just leave us be.**

**Song: Home wrecker**

**Artist: Gretchen Wilson**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song home wrecker or kickin it**

**Enjoy!**

**Kim's POV in this story**

**Jack and Kim are dating in this story**

_Well you're real high cookin' with your new hairdo,_

_High heel boots and your credit cards._

_Long legs and mini skirt, yeah you know what works and you work it hard._

Great, here comes Donna freaking Tobin. Think's she's so amazing with her perfect flowing hair, and stupid credit cards. I was holding hands with my boyfriend and best friend, Jack Brewer. It's been 2 months since we've told each other how we felt and became a couple. Ever since then, Donna has been flirting with him and trying to steal him away from me. However, Jack was oblivious to what she was up to. Donna came up to us wearing this _really_ short skirt, hardly covering her rear end, and ugly 7 inch heels. All the guys thought she was super hot though and she knew how to get them to fall for her.

_You smile like such a lady, innocent and sweet._

_You drive the men folk crazy but any girl can see you're just a home wrecker._

_I know what you're doing. You think you're gonna ruin what I got, but you're not._

_Yeah you little go-getter, I'll teach you a lesson._

_If you get to messin with my man, you don't stand a chance. _

_No you're just home wrecker._

"Hey Jackie", Donna flirted. Ugh, she makes me sick. She smiled innocently at him and turned and glared at me. "Hi Donna" Jack replied awkwardly. She giggled. He glanced at the clock, noticing the time and turned to me. "I better get to class. See you later Kim" Jack said,kissed me on the cheek and headed to first period. "What do you think you're doing Donna" I said as I turned to face her. "isn't it obvious." She smirked. "Trying to take Jack from you, because I know he would so rather date me." Donna said, still with that evil smirk on her face. "Good luck trying." I snarled back. "We'll see about that!" She exclaimed before turning on her heel and left. Every boy in this school was head over heels for Donna and were dying to date her. But all the girls saw her as a home wrecking jerk, which she was. All she did was ruin relationships and broke everbody's hearts if they ever went out with her. But if Donna ever went near Jack again, I would teach her a lesson she would never forget.

_I'm sure you waited for a long, long time to find a man like mine but honey you're too late._

_So before you go and make your move, maybe me and you should get a few things strait._

_There's two ways we can do this. I'll let you decide._

_You can take it somewhere else or we can take it outside you little home wrecker._

_I know what you're doing. You think you're gonna ruin what I got, but you're not. _

_Yeah you little go-getter, I'll teach you a lesson._

_If you get to messin with my man, you don't stand a chance. _

_I know you're just home wrecker._

First period had finally ended and I was on my way to homeroom, when suddenly I was pulled into the girls bathroom. I look to see who my captor was. Of course, it was Donna. "Look Donna." I began. "I know you've waited forever to find someone like Jack, but you got to him late. So before you go and try and move in on him, you and I should get somethings in order. Jack is _my_ boyfriend, he loves me and isn't interested in you at all. So we can do this two ways. Stop flirting with Jack and leave us alone, or we could take this issue outside and fight it out. Oh, and just so you know, you don't stand a chance against me." Donna looked shocked at what I had just said.

_Now honey I'm a christian, and if you keep it up._

_I'm gonna go to kickin', your pretty little butt._

_Is that clear enough, yeah you little home wrecker._

_I'll teach you a lesson._

_If you get to messin' with my man, you don't stand a chance._

_No you're just a home wrecker. Yeah you're just a home wrecker._

_Home wrecker._

"Now I want you to know that I'm a christian but keep it up and I'm gonna kick that pretty little but of yours. Understand Donna?" She nodded quickly and ran out of the bathroom. I looked up at the clock in the bathroom and saw I completely missed homeroom. I grabbed my things and went into the hall. I walked over to Jack, sitting in "our" corner under the stairs. I tapped him on the shoulder and sat down next to him. He glanced up, pecked me on the lips, and put an arm around me. "Hey, why weren't you in homeroom. You could have gotten into a lot of trouble if it wasn't for your awesome boyfriend covering for you." I ignored his little remark and replied "just taking care of some unfinished business." I said and smirked to myself. That home wrecking pest was no longer in the picture.

**So how was that guys? Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me! Remember to review and a new chapter of movie date will be coming your way soon! :) Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer than the first.** ** And if you're a member of eliminator, don't you have better things to do than going around and reporting stories? 3 words for you. .**


End file.
